Planet : Kri
by Zantor7
Summary: The Tallest plan on sending Zim to a planet that's unknown to almost all Irkens. Romance maybe in future chapters. Rating for future chapters too.
1. Planet : Kri

Two stories, I have an idea for another one. I'm gonna be busy soon, oh crap.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Invader Zim characters, only the many that I make up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sixth months from Earth is a the planet Irk, were the invading aliens live, that call themselves the Irkens. Their leaders were floating around when a droid approached them saying that another shipful of dying irkens were ready to be shipped. The Tallest sighed and order for the massive to bee flown along side the ship to Kri.

Kri... the opposite of Irk. Irk is lively with alive and normal Irkens, who are well and strong. Kri... isn't. Kri is inhabited by the dead Irkens of Irk and the living dead. The tallest really should have taken care of the planet, what a shame it was always so beautiful. After years of no care, other creatures began to drop waste and other unwanted things. Toxic and other alien wastes were fused with the dead bodies. Turning them into a living nightmare of a sort. Along with an undying thirst for blood and fresh Irken flesh. How it makes anything cry! Which is why Kri is said the same way as that action.

The Tallest watch as the Irken bodies fall out of the ship and onto the lands. A lone ghost floats out, goes over to one of the bodies, and touches it. The ghost looked up at the Massive and yelled "Don't leave these bodies!! You'll regret it someday!!! I promise you that!!"

The Tallest signaled the pilots to start leaving. As the pilots turned the Massive around and headed back to Irk. The Irken ghost started to screamed a spine tingling scream, high-pitched and loud. Tallest Red yelled out "Go to Irk!!! NOW!!!"

After getting back to Irk and forgetting about the ghost. The Tallest ate nachos and lounged in the Massive as usual.

"You know, Kri is getting pretty back now, maybe we should start cleaning it up." commented Tallest Purple, swallowing a handful of nachos.

"Heck, waste our time, cleaning up a dirtball dumpster?!?! I think not." answered Tallest Red, "Along with that, it's inhabited by mutant creatures, who would eat any healthy Irken who steps foot on it."

There was a moment of silence.

"We should send Zim there." Purple mumbled.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, those creatures would devour him instantly." Red said, surprised.

"Then no more annoying Zim." Purple said, cheerfully. The duo laughed at the thought of peace and quiet.

The lone ghost floated into a broken hall. There were other creatures there and they looked at her.

"I warned them and let out my screech, they only left." she said, sadly. The creatures all started to laugh.

"It's settled then, we will all get on board the massive and show them our blood thirsty selves." a tall demon looking thing said, coming from the shadows.

"No!! Please!! I can get them clean up this up, I swear!!!" the ghost pleaded.

"No!! You've had your chances and they resulted in their selfishness. Next ship that comes here, we will take control, and straight to the Massive!!" the demon thing said. All of the creatures started to cheer.

"Please, don't!! I'm begging you, don't do this!!!" the ghost screamed. Two guards grabbed the ghost and started to drag her away as she screamed.

"Goodbye, Tallest Sallamen." The demon chuckled, as Sallamen was dragged away.

Authors Note:

Yes, I know I have that other story right now out, but I had to get this out. This is gonna be dramatic and crap. No comedy. I'm tired, please leave a review. 


	2. Moving!

Here's the second chapter. Thanks to one lucky reviewer, i've decided to continue this fanfic. While I cool down from playing DDR. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Invader Zim, I would have Richard Horvitz's autograph, which I don't have.

--------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Irken Invader Zim, was working on an Earth's doomsday device and that's where this starts out. When he got the call and how this came to be.

"This work of my genius, will bring doom upon all of the stink-beasts on this planet." Zim said, smiling evilly. Zim stood there in a green scientist robe and goggles over his ruby red eyes. There were few zapping sounds as Zim poked at the cube.

His idiot robot dog, Gir came running in. He was laughing like a maniac as usual and bumped into Zim, causing him to stab it and the cube thing exploded.

"GIR!!!" Zim yelled, angrily and covered in soot. Gir stopped in front of him and looked at him.

"Gir-" Zim started.

"I'm gonna make a cake!" Gir yelled, running out of the room, screaming. Leaving a bewildered Zim covered in soot.

"Incoming Message from the Massive." Computer announced and The Tallest showed up on a screen in front of Zim.

"Eh, Greetings my Tallest." Zim said, with a bow.

"Zim, we've had a long decision and decided to reassign you to another planet." Tallest Red said, eyeing Zim.

"But, my Tallest, I am so close to taking over the filthy humans." Zim said.

"Yes, but ... this planet ... is more ... challenging than other planets, so we thought you could do it." Tallest Purple said, slowly.

"Yes, I see..." mumbled Zim.

"We will be sending you a spaceship, that should arrive in a few days. So be ready for it." Said Red.

"I will not disappoint you my Tallest. Zim out." Zim said, proudly. The screen went black.

"Why are we sending a ship to get him? He might be able to get lost in his voot cruiser." Commented Purple.  
"Yes, that might be true, but we can lock the controls, so the ship goes straight to Kri, and so he can't go back for any reason." Red said, with a smile. There was a small silence and the Tallest started laughing and cracking up.

"Computer! Take me up!" Zim yelled. The computer brought Zim up to the kitchen floor. The irken looked around in disgust; everything was covered in a sickening green cake batter. Zim rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming along. He walked into the other room and found Gir sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of the cake batter.

"Gir!" he ordered, closing his eyes.

"Yes my master." Gir said, turning red and saluting.

"The Almighty Tallest have decided, due to my genius, to reassign us to a different planet." Zim said, looking proud, "Get what you want, I will have to deactivated the house."

"PIG!!!!" Gir yelled.

"I will be going to school, today. To tell my worm baby classmates, that I'll be leaving." Zim said.

"Right now?" asked Gir.

"Yes." Answered Zim.

"You can't." Said Gir.

"Why not?" asked Zim.

"You're covered in black stuff!" Gir yelled, happily.

"Er, yes! The Almighty Zim will change into his disguise, before leaving, Gir." He answered. Zim looked at himself, noticing he was still covered in soot, in a scientist robe, and with goggles.

"EEEEEeeeeee!!!" yelled Gir, running off. Zim went off to change and clean up himself.

Later on at school, Zim walked into the school, prouder than ever. Causing Dib to become suspicious and confused.

"What's with you space boy?" Dib asked, jumping in front of Zim.

"Can't a normal human like me, be extra happy once in a while?" Zim asked.

"Your not a normal human, or even a human for that matter-" Dib said.  
"Liessss!!" Zim hissed at him, pointing at him, "I am a human, you stink-beast!"

"But-" Dib started, before the five minute bell rang, interrupting him. Zim smiled and ran to class, with Dib close behind. They sat down and Dib as always was looking at Zim, suspiciously. Miss Bitters appeared behind her desk and looked at all the students, giving them glares.

"Okay class, today I will talk about how the world will end and how doomed you all are." Miss. Bitters hissed. Zim raised his hand and waved it in the air like crazy.

"What is it Zim." Miss. Bitters hissed, glaring at him.

"I, the Almighty Zim! Will be moving and today is my last day at this, teaching place." Zim annouced.

"Finally, a doomed student is leaving." Miss. Bitters said and she went on her lecture thing. When the lunch bell rang, Dib thought it had taken forever. Zim marched out of the room and into the lunchroom. The human caught up with him and asked "Is that why you are so happy about? That you are moving." Dib asked.

"Yes, Dib-human, I will be far away from you and your big head." Zim said, smiling.

"Hey! My head is not big." Dib said, glaring at Zim. Zim had already started walking away, when Dib started answering. Dib ran after him and into the lunchroom.

The lunchroom was packed with students, talking, eating, and sniffing stuff. Zim went in line to get lunch and sat at an empty table. Dib got lunch and looked for Gaz. When he found her, they sat down on the other side of the table.

"Look at him, he's planning something Gaz. That moving stuff is just so we all will let down our guards." Dib observed.

"Shut up!" Gaz said, pressing furiously on the buttons of her gameslave.

"People don't just move, not without warning." Dib said.

"Maybe they do, now stop talking." Gaz growled.

"There's something up and where would he move to anyways?" Dib asked.

"Maybe he's going to a different planet." Gaz said, meaning to be sarcastic.

"Why would his Leaders send him to another planet?" Dib questioned. Gaz growled at him and walked over to Zim. Zim looked at her in question and before he asked anything, she said "My brother is being annoying and over here it's quiet."

Zim just nodded and continued to poke at his food. Gaz looked up at him and shook her head.

"What Gaz-human?" Zim asked.

"You know, you don't have to get food in order to seem like a human." Gaz said, not looking up from her game.

"Huh?" Zim asked, confused.

"You don't see me with food everyday, do you? People don't think i'm any different creature." Gaz simplifed.

"People are too scare of you to think otherwise stink-beast." Zim mumbled. Gaz looked at him in question and Zim just went back to poking his food.

When lunch was over, Zim threw his food away and marched back to class. Gaz left the lunchroom with Zim in order to avoid any questions from Dib.

After school Zim started to walk home from school. Dib jumped in front of him and asked "What did you do to my sister? She's ignoring me!"

"Hasn't she always been like that?" Zim asked with a small laugh.  
"No! Wait yea, but it's more than usual." Dib said, angrily.

"Why do you think the Zim did something?" Zim asked him.

"You are trying to take over." Dib said.

"Not since my mighty brain meats got me assigned to a different planet, wormbaby." said Zim.

"Oh." said Dib, as Zim walked back to his base.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note

Ha! Made this one longer, this took me forever to write. (I wrote it all in one day) Anyways, i'm tired it's 9:48 and I have crappy school tomorrow. There was some comedy in this chapter, it's hard to not have comedy with this show. I also had a deja vu while typing it so yea. I think Zim would look cute in the scientist outfit.

Zim will go to Kri in the next chapter, couldn't put it in here. I need something to write about in the next chapter.

Please leave a review, at least two reviews and I will continue, it's not that hard.

Zantor: I got out!

Me: Nooooo!!!!


End file.
